


you don't just throw condoms in the ocean (even if you fuck on a boat)

by langmaor



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M, sex on the boat kids, spent 3hrs on this what is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langmaor/pseuds/langmaor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira manages to not scream his fucking head off because what the fuck he was getting head in the middle of an ocean surrounded by pre-pubescent testosterone lumps, what the fuck indeed.</p>
<p>(Or: Ayumi and Akira go for a quickie right in the fucking boat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't just throw condoms in the ocean (even if you fuck on a boat)

**Author's Note:**

> i literally had to google 'what do you call the driving room of a ship or boat' to find out it was called 'pilot house' like wtf???
> 
> wrote this after episode 6 so like... i may have fucked with characterization a bit.
> 
> just so you know, ayumi's 33 and akira's 25!!! they only have like... an 8 year difference man

Maybe, thought Akira, people thought of him as a cautious man.

He certainly didn't think of himself as a cautious man. He would have liked to.

But here inside the pilot-house of Ayumi's boat, where said blond captain's tongue softly teased the underside of his love grenade while the walls of his mouth created a hot cavern that positively _melted_ him, he found it hard to believe that he'd ever been considered cautious.

The seat of the chair Ayumi'd normally sit and drive the boat from was now rubbing against the back of his neck; a few more moments and he'd throw his head back against it, too aroused to care about modesty. They had to stay as close to the ground as possible, given that the pilot-house was made of _fucking glass_ and there were _three school-fucking-boys right outside_ and wow Akira should have thought this through a little better-

"Ngh!"

Before he could think to control himself the moan had left his mouth, although the fact that it was muffled by the arm across his mouth provided little comfort.

As if it was his victory and completely like they weren't just having illicit relations _in the middle of the ocean_ Ayumi smirked at him. Even if he wanted to react, Akira had no time as the older man immediately continued his 'administrations'.

Akira's breaths were just heavy sobs spilling from his mouth - Ayumi clearly was using techniques here that were beyond him (for now, at any rate) and damn, he was good. His mouth was already _so fucking hot,_ his tongue (how long had he fucking trained for to use it that well?) rubbed the head of his dick at frustratingly spaced intervals, his teeth were kept mostly out of the way but occasionally he grazed along Akira's dick with it - and _oh god._ The friction, the fucking _friction_ was amazing.

Akira wasn't sure if sensation was magnified or reduced by the layer of latex sheathing him; all he had time to know was that this felt _good._ He wanted to call out, to tell Ayumi to slow the fuck down but his 'circumstances' made that completely impossible. It didn't look like 'slowing down' was what his body needed anyways, at least judging by his left hand, that was resting on the back of Ayumi's perky as fuck blond head.

Again a strangled sound of pleasure escaped his throat and his back arched as Ayumi with no warning whatsoever just deep-throated him. The captain made a sound of warning, which Akira clearly didn't understand because _fuck, sound waves vibrating through his dick, man._

His breathing became progressively ragged as Ayumi sped up; against his will (or so Akira would have liked to think) his legs spread farther and his hips thrust forward, seeking more of the carnal pleasure that, for the first time, someone else was providing him.

His grip on Ayumi must have tightened or something, because the movements of his mouth were growing more and more disorganised and _fuck fuck FUCK_ it was all so damn _fast_ and just when he thought it was too much Akira orgasmed, releasing thick semen which, instead of the vagina to uterus path it had expected, ended up trapped pathetically inside a condom.

Watching Akira's heavy breaths Ayumi gently released his younger partner from his mouth, stripping off the condom, wrapping it in some tissue paper handy, and tossing it in the (thank the gods) nearby trashcan.

Akira looked like he was still rather out of it - laughing at the blank but somehow contented expression the Indian was showing, Ayumi chuckled as he leaned down to sneak a quick peck from Akira's lips (at which the younger man jolted back to life).

Akira's eyes stared pointedly for a moment at the quite visible tent in his partner's pants.

"Don't you... should I..." stumbling uncharacteristically over his words, Akira tried to convey his meaning which Ayumi fortunately understood. The man of the sea gave him a good-natured shrug before speaking. "It's fine. This was something _I_ wanted to do to _you._ You don't need to, y'know, reciprocate or whatever. It's totally fine."

"But-" Akira cut himself off, realizing that he didn't know what he wanted to say.

"Don't bother your head with that," Ayumi affectionately ruffled his hair (his turban must have fallen right off his head. A quick peek on the captain's chair proved this).

"No! It's like- what I mean is- _I_ want to do this to _you,_ too. This isn't like... repayment or whatever. It's just," Akira was relieved he'd managed to sculpt halfway decent sentences, "me being selfish."

Ayumi laughed in his surprise, and again messed up his companion's hair.

"This'll be a sorry spot for your first time giving head," he said, "Anyways, if you're really set on it, there are other ways."

"You mean like- oh, okay," Akira replied. He was a little bit relieved Ayumi was perceptive enough to know it would be his first time giving a blowjob, and understanding enough that he knew Akira wouldn't want to let him go unsatisfied.

Ayumi rifled through his pockets, finally finding a spare condom, just about to rip it open, before they heard it.

Although years as an agent had trained Akira to avoid impulsive actions in emergencies (read: not scream his fucking head off because _what the fuck_ he was getting head in the middle of an ocean surrounded by pre-pubescent testosterone lumps, _what the fuck_ indeed), he barely managed to avoid a squeal of surprise when Ayumi attempted to flatten himself against the ground, taking Akira with him in the process.

Although the door was locked, the very fact of its being locked would raise questions. Their breaths mingling, they waited for the sounds to recede. They got closer, closer and Akira could practically _see_ the hands of one of those boys about to twist the handle to the door.

"Haru!"

Although muffled, both of them clearly heard Natsuki's voice call back the deviant that had wandered off.

"Yuki's looking for you. Ayumi-san wouldn't like it if you broke something roaming around, alright?"

They hadn't even heard the footsteps fading yet when Ayumi broke the atmosphere of suspense by sitting up, ripping the wrapper, and drawing the covering along his dick.

Again, Akira reminded himself, even as he grasped lightly around the hilt of his partner's dick, whoever called him even remotely cautious did not know him at all.

Experimentally, he moved his hand up and down, judging the level of response Ayumi was showing before adjusting his speed accordingly. As he noticed Ayumi's breaths getting ragged, he found he had an answer for something he'd wondered about in the past - namely, how people could give hand or blowjobs without getting bored.

He wasn't bored at all. Far from it, in fact. There was a handsome man beside him, and he was getting all undone because of things _Akira_ was doing _to him._ The excitement of that kept him at rapt attention, noticing even when Ayumi's pupils dilated in response to the pleasure.

He didn't know why, but with his free hand he maneuvred Ayumi's face towards his, and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't either of their firsts, and it was beautiful and primal.

With their lips crushed together and tongues twining, Akira sped up his strokes and teased the head of the captain's dick because he was feeling daring anyways. He felt Ayumi place one hand of his own over Akira's, gently guiding him, speeding him up and slowing him down, showing him through touch rather than through words.

Ayumi's other hand clutched at Akira's shirt. It was a nice feeling. It made him feel powerful, Akira noted. He would have to employ this more often.

He felt it when Ayumi broke their kiss, his passion spilling into the breaths they were sharing, his guiding hand moving a bit more roughly, and Akira understood. He went faster; instead of drawing out his movements (which he would do someday. He wanted to see Ayumi begging for him one day, pleading for release, _because of him_ ) he focused on increasing his surface area and speed.

It seemed to work. Ayumi clenched his fist hard when he came - Akira was sure he'd see his handprints later on his body. He didn't mind. The Indian continued, squeezing out every drop of cum before Ayumi made a strangled noise of protest at the now-overstimulation.

He stopped then, and disposed of the condom like he'd seen Ayumi do a few minutes ago for him.

* * *

 

Fixing their clothes and unlocking their door, Akira was prepared to put his memories of the incident behind him for now (he wouldn't have been able to face the three boys if he didn't). Sadly that plan went to shit as Ayumi grabbed him for one last peck, pressing his back against the wall in the process.

Akira blushed lightly and was thankful it probably wasn't visible on his dark skin, while Ayumi caught it anyways and didn't comment, although he smiled smugly.

Ayumi gave him one last smile as he left first, and Akira thought that maybe he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> rip tapioca you were nowhere in my story
> 
> i realize no pilot-house is gonna be that big but if you want the smut you gotta make the compromise my friend
> 
> i love akira bc he's indian and i'm indian and yEAH. i can't wait to write about other tsuritama characters learning about indian culture from akira. LOVE AKIRA MORE.


End file.
